Midsummer Night
by P0LAROID
Summary: It's summer. After Loki had been jailed in Asgard, Thor had pitied his brother to see him in such a tremendous state. He decided to ask his lover, Jane, if he could bring his brother into their apartment. Of course, Jane declined and said she would leave if he would bring Loki in. Thor was in a dilemma, and there was of course just one last person he could rely on; Darcy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer. I was still sorting Jane's files into the right order and sighed. Jane refused to let me get some ice cream. I'm sure it's just because she wants to finish off her work fast, in order to spend some time with her _pumped-up-action-man-figured_ lover , Thor. I hopelessly heaved my head to look at the clock. It was 9 past 10, and I could see the sun descending shyly. I sighed once again and shrieked as I heard Jane yell. I looked up and turned around in a fast manner. '_'Jane?_'' I whispered as I stood up. I could hear someone's voice echoing throughout the grey and steel hallways. My flip-flops clacked as I walked silently towards the door. Eaves dropping had always been a bad habit of mine, I did feel like an awesome spy though.  
'' _Thor, you know we can't!_''  
'' _Love, I cannot leave my brother in such a torturous situation_ '' he whispered, yet having a very strict unfamiliar tone to his voice. Sure his brother meant the world to him, but I've never heard him talk in such a way towards Jane, he seemed very desperate. I wondered what they were arguing about and stepped closer to the door.

'' _Fine! But if you bring him here, I am gone!_ '' she harshly shouted. Somehow I knew she'd feel guilty about saying that. Thor was silent, and I could hear Jane stomping away. I heard Thor's heavy footsteps go louder as he approached the door. I hurriedly ran away and tried to hide in the bathroom, but I fell onto my butt instead. _Good riddance, Darce. _Thor walked out and he looked at me._ '' Lady Darcy, are you alright?'' _he said as he extended his strong muscular arm, somehow making me blush slightly. I know, I know, he loves Jane, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view right? '' _Thanx big guy_'' I said as he helped me up. I was glad he didn't start asking me about why I was standing next to the door. I noticed his sad expression, and somehow he reminded me of a sad puppy whose mom denied to give him milk anymore. Ok, ok, that might be far-fetched. He just looked extremely sad. Figures, he just had a fight with his lover.

I decided to comfort him, and patted his shoulder. He looked at me; his deep blue eyes seemed glassy as he pouted slightly. Oh god, I hope he is not going to cry, I can't stand big guys crying.  
You know the itchy feeling of curiosity? Like everyone knows about a certain thing, and you don't and you want to find out that bad? '_'What happened?_'' I asked, acting as if I've heard nothing. He sighed softly, relaxing his tensed muscles as he started to speak: '_' I asked Jane permission if we could keep my brother here_ '' he simply stated. My eyes widened up a bit, and I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose as I coughed. '' _You mean like, Loki?_ '' I asked. It was unbelievable for Thor to want his _psychopathic _brother at the same apartment he and Jane were living in. '' _Yes _'' he answered, his eyes obviously disregarding the look on my face. '' _My brother surely did things wrong in the past, but he changed for the better!_'' he said, trying to defend his hopeless brother. I was surprised by the volume of his words, and I could see his apologetic look. I get it, the dude wants someone to agree with him. No one believes that Loki is a good man at all. Loki is like the bad guy in a comic, of course no one wants him to be around. _'' Thor, I understand that you, as his big bro and all finds him innocent, but he did kill a hell lot of people you know? ''  
'' … He is adopted ''  
'' Thor…''  
'' I understand, Lady Darcy, however I can assure you that my brother would never harm anyone ever again! _This dude really is able to convince people. He looks so nice and innocent that I feel so sad inside.  
_'' So he needs a place to stay?'' _I asked, scratching the back of my head thoughtfully. He nodded and suddenly I saw his eyes sparkling while he looked at me. I started to regret the words I've said already.

So, here I am now. Waiting for Thor's psychopathic brother, Loki. He is going to arrive in 30 minutes, and I finished preparing his room. I live in an apartment, similar to Jane's, also designated to me by S.H.I.E.L.D. I looked upwards and watched the clock tick. I have no idea how I am supposed to live with a serial-killer; however, Thor assured me that Loki's powers have been sealed at the moment. Only Odin could remove the seal. It did not make me feel any calmer though. The dude's got a silver tongue, everyone knows I was thinking, the clock ticked by, soon enough 30 minutes had passed by. I heard a rhythmical knock on the door and I opened the door with a smile. I hated to look at stuff negatively so yeah, however, as soon as I saw Loki's pale face the negativity had hit me.

'' _Lady Darcy! Meet my brother Loki!_ '' Thor beamed. It was nice to see the dude happy, and I totally love his smile. However I could feel something ominous was going to happen. Loki looked up; his bright green eyes were staring at me. '_' Nice to meet you, Darth Vader_ '' I said while extending my hand. He heaved his head slightly, as if he tried to show he was ranked above me, and walked past me, my hand still in the air. I heard Thor panic slightly as he followed his retarded brother inside. '' _Brother, it is very rude to leave a woman's hand in the air, you should thank Lady Darcy's hospitality!_'' he said, waving his arms slightly as he spoke. Loki walked on, and he directly walked into the room. Not his room, but mine. '_'Wait—_'' I tried to call out to him that he had gotten into the wrong room. Thor sighed deeply and turned back to me. '' _Lady Darcy, I'm terribly sorry to put my brother's care onto your shoulders. But do please believe that you can ask me for help anytime, for I am eternally grateful to you. You have put my brother Loki out of the torturous situation he was in at Asgard_'' he said while bowing slightly. My heart felt tight as he did so. I don't have the heart to tell him that I don't want to do this. He appreciates it so much, and would be so damn disappointed if I told him I wouldn't want to do it anymore.

After a while, Thor left, having dropped Loki's baggage into my apartment and I dropped myself onto my couch. I wonder what Loki was doing in my room right now. I didn't clean it up at all. And then it had hit me; I had left my underwear and bra's laid down on my bed, and that's when I heard the door slam open. '' _Is this supposed to be a joke, mortal?_ '' he said, his eyebrow twitching slightly as he showed one of my favourite laced bra's. I felt my cheeks turn red at the sight and snapped: '' _You entered the wrong room, Vader!_''. He raised his eyebrow at the word '_Vader_' and dropped my bra onto the ground. '' Now, show me to my room'' he demanded. I squinted my eyes as I stood there, and realised; he was not going to apologise at all. I decided to swallow my pride, thus I showed him his room, and left him in front of the door.

It was late in the evening as I finished watching some random documentary on National Geographic. I walked towards the bathroom and casually walking in, not knowing I was going to do something I was going to regret for a while.

_A long while._


	2. Chapter 2

I placed my hand on the bronze door knob as I opened the door to the bathroom. I walked in like some zombie as I was really tired. I grabbed my toothbrush and sought for the toothpaste. Great. I was out of toothpaste. I did remember that I had dropped trial toothpaste in the bathtub; received it from the dentist last month. I walked towards the tub, and placed my hand on the hot pink curtain, and pulled it away to reveal the bathtub. My heart stopped. A rubber duck was floating on the surface of the clear water, and I heard it squeak while it absorbed the water. Something was totally wrong. I saw a pair of long pale legs sticking out of the water, I looked up just to see something private and that's when I screamed. I closed the curtain again.

'' _Like what you see, human? _''  
The dude was totally wacko. I opened the curtain again, my face obviously red, and I tried to concentrate at his face. He smiled smugly at me, a glint of mischief in his eyes.  
'' _Get out of my bath Loki!_'' I shouted while waving my arms wildly. My cheeks felt very hot, and I could see him pout for a second. '_'Alright, I shall stand up, and leave your washing room_ '' he coldly said, raising himself from the tub '' _Wait, __**no no no no**__, stay in the bathtub your Highness, don't dare to stand up in front of me!_'' I said, not noticing I placed my hands on his shoulders, pushing him down the bath again. For a second I felt something spark through me as I touched him.

His smile had left his face, his green eyes were staring at me whilst I softly let go of his shoulders. We stayed like that for some seconds. '' _I do not understand your wantings_'' Loki said, running his hand through his wet hair. I sighed deeply and grabbed the bath soap and poured it into the bath, focusing my eyes on the wall. '_' You forgot to use the soap, smartass_'' I murmured. It seemed as if he didn't hear me. He was too busy staring at the rubber ducky. '' _I was not informed that humans could transform their animals into lifeless objects, I must note this_'' he said. All the awkwardness flew away in a second, replacing it with loud laughter. He seemed so serious, totally serious about a **rubber ducky**. He felt offended at my laughter and I completely lost it as I placed my hand onto the rim of the tub to get some support. '' _Get out, I'm trying to take a bath. How dare you to enter the bathroom while I'm in it_'' he said, frowning slightly as he shooed me away. I kept laughing and laughing while I left the bathroom, holding my stomach for dear life.

After Loki was done with bathing, I entered the bathroom, and grabbed the toothpaste which Loki had put on the shelf next to the tub. I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth. I sighed deeply as I looked at myself into the mirror. I surely did look like a zombie.  
I kept thinking of random things, my mind slowly but surely dwelling off to an hour ago. His body looked perfect, toned chest, long legs, a handsome face. Even some other parts were impressive. I mentally hit myself as I thought of it and kept blushing. I stared at myself again: '' _Darce, you are going crazy_''. I clicked off the light of the bathroom and headed for my room. I turned on the lights just to see that everything in my room was neatly folded and placed back into their original places. I was quite surprised. Perhaps that's why Loki took a while before he left my room. This was not quite right. Loki was supposed to be the mean and evil dude who is all wacko and wants to destroy the world but.. This Loki seemed so different. There is something that we don't know about him, something that he's hiding from everyone else to see. I turned the lights off and crawled into my bed. I wondered if I was just exaggerating. Perhaps Loki is just a cleaning freak. Or he just tries to manipulate me into thinking that he is actually friendly. He is the dude of lies and mischief. I sighed tiredly and decided to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes as I felt the sunrays penetrating my eyelids. I sighed deeply, not wanting to stand up. I hoped that yesterday was just some weird dream. I sat up, and looked around in my room. It was not possible for it not to be a dream since my room was so clean. I never clean my room, heck I live alone why would I ever clean it. I stood up and opened the door to the hallway. Some particular scent caught the attention of my nose. It smelled as if something was burning. I followed the scent and ended up in the kitchen, standing next to the door. '' How does this work?'' Mister villain softly muttered. He seriously sucked at cooking. '' What are you doing? '' I asked him the obvious, he raised his brow, not even feeling sorry for my kitchen. '' Why do humans use technology in order to cook a meal? Where are the firestones? The oven? '' He said, obviously pissed by his failure. I guess he isn't used at failing is he now? I chuckled and stood next to him, turning the gas off before mister nice guy would make my apartment explode. I sighed and looked up at him, noticing that his hair was quite messy, not his usual look. '' What did you want to cook anyway? '' I asked him out of curiosity. He ignored my question and walked away. ''Chet, Darthvader sure is sensitive'' I muttered, sighing as I looked at the burnt bits in the pan. Even if I couldn't see what it was, the quantity was too much for one person. _Don't tell me he was planning to make my breakfast too?_

I cracked two eggs and baked them in the pan, after finishing the eggs I went on to the toasts. I toasted the bread and placed the baked eggs on top of them, dropping a pinch of salt and pepper on top. I was quite proud of it. '' _Loki!_ '' I called out, I didn't get a response back, but I did hear his footsteps nearing. I placed the plates on the table and sat down, slurping out of my cup filled with coffee. '' Do you call this breakfast?'' he said, his expression quite dissatisfied. I frowned; '' Don't be such an ass about it and be grateful I even thought of you''. I could see Loki's eyebrow twitch and I wondered if I made a mistake. However he silently ate the toasted bread and eggs in the most graceful way I have ever seen. I caught myself staring at him as his nimble fingers wrapped themselves around the fork and knife, cutting the toast in small pieces. I reminded myself of the things he had done, and I focused back on my plate. I would never use a fork or knife for toast, that's too much for me. Compared to Loki, I looked like a ruffian who had not eaten for ten days. The egg yolk dripped off the corner of my mouth as I was eating and I actually kind of did it on purpose. I wanted to break Mr. Villain's pokerface. I could hear him grunting softly; '' Where are your manners? You're supposed to be a lady, or not? '' He said, smacking his fork and knife down. I never knew that people who would get pissed because of table manners existed, but they do! I sneered; the yellow of the egg yolk was now flowing down my chin. Loki stood up, his eyes locked on me as he neared me. I looked up, my lips slightly parting as I was being mesmerized by his look. He slightly leaned down, our faces just inches apart when he said;  
'' You know how we call people like you in Asgard? We call them manner-less ruffians'', he moved his head and tilted it slightly, his lips barely touching my ear; '' _You're disgusting, little girl_''. He moved up again, giving me one last look of disgust as he walked away. I was speechless. I wiped the egg yolk off my chin with my shirt and I frowned. ''_ Whatever, I rather be disgusting than being an ass wipe like you''_ I whispered. ''_ I heard that!_'' he replied.  
''_Uh oh_''.

We spent our days like this. Wake up, fight and go back to sleep. Nothing improved, yet Thor almost visited daily to ensure that nothing happened to me. It was evening and I was preparing myself for my date when suddenly Loki walked into my room. '' _Where are your manners, you've got to knock_'' I said with a large grin on my face. ''_ Why do I have to go with you_ '' Loki said, ignoring my previous comment. His voice truly sounded as if it was the worst thing that he ever had to do. ''_ I can't leave you alone can I? Who knows, perhaps you will escape or even worse; blow up my kitchen again!'_' I said, chuckling softly. Loki grunted and left the room. I expected for him to smack the door shut, but he gently closed it.

When I finished my make-up I zipped my skirt shut, and got into my heels. I was really dolled up for tonight, after all, we were going to dine at a very chic restaurant. All my friends told me he was going to propose tonight afterall! I opened the door to the hallway, and I saw Loki waiting for me. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt, and green skinny jeans. He didn't say anything, but his eyes were inspecting me. ''_ Is he your fiancé?_ '' he asked, his expression as stoic as ever. I blushed lightly and shook my head; '' _No he isn't_ '', I smiled shyly and looked up the ceiling ''_atleast, not yet_''.

Without any warning Loki started walking already, the stupid guy. I tried to catch up, but he walked way too fast for my feet in heels to follow. ''_ Wait up Greeny!_'' I said, locking arms with him. '' _What do you think you're doing?_'' he asked. I merely smiled at him and kept on walking. He repeated the question, trying to shake his arm loose; ''_ Where are your manners? A gentlemen has to escort a fine lady like me to the vehicle_'' I answered, trying to sound as posh as I could manage. '' _A fine lady? You?'_' he started laughing, but he didn't protest against the arm locking. We stepped into the car, and I started driving. We remained silent while in the car so I turned up the radio, playing _young and beautiful_ from_ Lana Del Rey_. I hummed with the song, and I could see that Loki secretly enjoyed the rhythm of it.

I arrived together with Loki at the restaurant, but I told Loki to wait in the car. '' If you dare to escape I shall electrify you'' I said while giggling. He rolled his eyes; '_' I won't escape; I would be an idiot if I did. I don't even have any power_'' he said. I smiled and rolled the windows up before leaving the car. '' Do you want me to get you anything to eat? '' I asked. He shook his head in denial. '' _Are you sure?_ '' I tried to re-confirm it. '' _Some orange juice would be preferable_ '' he finally answered. '_' Gotcha_'' I said , putting my thumbs up before locking the car just in case. I could see him frown, and I did pity him but hey, he shouldn't have bombed the world if he didn't want this treatment.

I walked into the restaurant, but I couldn't find him. When I went outside I waited for ten minutes or so before I saw him green Ford arrive. I smiled and lifted my hand to wave, but as soon as I saw who he was with and what he was doing I lowered my arm. I stared, and felt something stir in my stomach. He was kissing with some girl I recognised as his ex-girlfriend Cathy.

_I wanted to leave, but I couldn't move.  
I wanted to scream but I couldn't make a sound.  
I wanted to cry but my eyes kept being dry.  
I wanted to die but I kept living._

My legs were trembling, my heels felt like they would break any second. When Cathy and Jay, were done kissing, I caught their eyes. Jay's complexion turned pale as he stepped out of the car, walking towards me.

'' _Darcy!_ '' he shouted, my legs carrying me back to the parking lot, I wanted to go away but he grabbed my wrist, forcefully turning me around. ''_ It's a misunderstanding, I can explain!_ '' he said, his expression quite desperate. If I didn't see him kissing her, I would've actually believed him. I tried to remove his grip, but he didn't let go. '' _Let me go_'' I shakily managed to reply. The damn bastard gripped my shoulders instead and forced his lips onto mine. He tasted like alcohol.  
I tried to push him away but he didn't budge at all. Tears started to roll down my cheeks, and I kicked him in the nuts I think, I can't remember it that well. He shouted at me, words I've never seen leaving his lips before; ''**_Stupid bitch!_**''. I backed away, and saw him raising his hand in order to hit me. I closed my eyes, mentally preparing myself in the small amount of time I have. Some silent seconds passed, and I didn't get hit.

I opened my eyes and saw that something was holding him back, no, _someone. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_I saw something holding him back. No someone._

It was Loki. '_' You shouldn't hit a __**fine**__ lady_'' Loki said in a calm tone, yet dangerous, very dangerous. Jay shook off Loki's grip on his wrist and shouted; '' _who the fuck are you, fag _''. Loki raised his eyebrow, obviously pissed as he noticed that he got sworn at. Loki wrapped one hand around Jay's neck and squeezed it tightly. The face of Jay started to become quite blue and I snapped out of my daze. '_' Loki! Stop it!_'' I shouted, holding him back. Loki looked at me with a confused look. When Loki had let Jay go, Jay fled the scene. I was standing there, looking how Jay ran away.

We walked in silence back to the car as I noticed something. The window of my car was broken, and the lock was forced. I eyed Loki and I saw him looking at me as well. I focused my eyes back at the ground as I walked, yet suddenly I felt nauseous as the image of the two of them kissing haunted my mind. My knees got weak and I fell onto the floor. I started weeping, and all the make-up I had worked so hard on leaked because of my tears. _Waterproof my ass_.

Anyhow, I felt broken. I felt like a tissue that was thrown away. I curled myself up next to the car and hugged my knees, crying like I never did before.  
'_' I had no idea you were this weak_'' Loki commented. I silently looked up, with my raccoon eyes. Loki sat down beside me, leaning against the car door. '' _You are weeping __**for **__him?_ '' he raised his brow quite sarcastically. I frowned in response and tried to push Loki away, but he caught my arms, forcefully making me face him. '' _I know you are not that kind of weak person, Darcy Lewis. Quit crying over him and go on with life_'' Loki said, his eyes had a glint of an emotion I never saw in him before. I couldn't say what it was but it was quite familiar. '_' Is he that important to you?_ ''. I simply nodded, the tears once again streaming down my cheeks. Loki kept silent and had let my arms go. '' _Is he now?_ '' He said, standing up, opening the car and sitting inside already while I still wept. After a few minutes I heard him cussing as he stepped out,'' _How long are you going to continue crying?_'', holding out his hand to help me stand up. I gladly accepted his hand and tried to stay strong just like Loki said. I leaned slightly against him, but Loki made sure I didn't fall again.  
'_' Let's go_'' he said, not looking straight into my eyes. We stepped into the car and I kept wiping my eyes, but the view I had was still blurry. '' I—I can't drive like this'' I said, looking at Loki. Loki couldn't drive as well I mean, heck he doesn't even know what a steering wheel is. '' Are you serious?'' he said, motioning me to switch places with him. '' No way, I'm not going to let you drive my car!'' I said, my energy slowly returning to me. Loki snickered mischievously while he took a hold of the steering wheel. '_' I am Loki, a God, there is nothing that I can't accomplish in doing_'' he said. '_'Start lowly vehicle!_'' he ordered the car. Some seconds passed and he frowned. '' Loki, here are the keys'' I chuckled softly. Loki's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, embarrassed by his previous action. He pushed the keys into the keyhole and he got startled as the motor growled. ''It's disobedient, just like you. This is why I hate Midgard'' he said. I couldn't keep my laughter in and I started to chuckle quite loudly. When I looked up again I saw him smiling for some seconds. A genuine smile, unlike those smug smirks he had on his face all the time. I don't understand him at all.  
Once home I immediately removed my heels. I instantly felt relieved, but the images and memories kept haunting my mind. Loki kept quiet and sat down on the couch, and grabbed a magazine called _Quest_. He seemed rather interested in it lately. I sat down as well, and the silence ensued. '' _Loki_ '' I tried to break the silence. He didn't reply, but he did look up from his magazine. '_' Did you ever had a person you truly loved before?_'' I asked carefully. I could see his expression changed from surprised to thoughtful. '_' I did have my share of lovers, yes_'' he answered. No wonder, he is a God in his own world, of course he had lovers. '' _But a person I truly loved, I've never did such a thing_'' he continued. I had a surprised expression on my face. '' _That's all I shall say, now, do not disturb me while I'm investing my time in this interesting piece of literature_'' he formally stated. I snickered; '' _Sure thing big boy, I'm going to bathe, if you're hungry, just go eat something but don't burn down the kitchen mkay?_'' I quickly said before walking to the bathroom.

After my long and soothing bath I wrapped myself in a bathrobe before walking to the living room. Once again, I could smell something, but this time it was not the smell of burning. I stood next to the entrance to the kitchen as I heard Loki speak. '' _Who on Asgard would host a cooking show this late? Don't these people sleep at all?_'' he said whilst staring at the television. He grunted, and repeated similar comments when the show went to commercials. I mentally noted that I should once tell him that not all shows are live, nor are the commercials. I walked in and greeted him informally by a pat on the shoulder. We ate together and after we both left to our rooms, off to sleep. I couldn't sleep at all. The images of today haunted my mind way too greatly for me even to close my eyes. I sighed, and I felt the tears threatening to fall down again. I tried to fight against them but it was too late. I started weeping once again. I was dating Jay for one and a half year already. ''_Stupid jerk'' _I muttered, sitting up on my bed.

It was three at morning, and I didn't even get some sleep. I decided to stand up, and do something fun since I felt so depressed. I grabbed a black marker and tip-toed towards Loki's room. I felt my heart beating quite loudly. I never knew causing mischief could be so satisfying. I slowly opened his door, and looked inside. His window was open, and he was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. I crawled towards him, hoping that he and his super duper powers couldn't sense me.  
_  
I wondered, would I succeed?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

It was three at morning, and I didn't even get some sleep. I decided to stand up, and do something fun since I felt so depressed. I grabbed a black marker and tip-toed towards Loki's room. I felt my heart beating quite loudly. I never knew causing mischief could be so satisfying. I slowly opened his door, and looked inside. His window was open, and he was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. I crawled towards him, hoping that he and his super-duper powers couldn't sense me.

I wondered, would I succeed?

I could hear him breathing softly, his chest going up and down with each breath. I felt my heart rate increase dramatically, as if I were going to do something outrageous. My hand started to shake as I tried to hold the marker. The marker was a few inches in front of Loki's face. I licked my lips, trying to focus and make up my mind of what I actually wanted to draw. I thought of drawing a wee-wee, or perhaps some poo. I chuckled quietly at the thoughts. Perhaps I should draw Thor's face on his cheek? The thought crossed my mind, drawing Thor's face with a lot of hearts would be the evilest deed ever! As I was trying to make up my mind, I didn't notice the bright green eyes looking up at me with a humorous glint to them. I looked down and shrieked, falling back onto Loki's bed. '' Why are you not sleeping!'' I shouted, my hands still trembling because of the adrenaline. Loki sat up, wearing a great grin on his face as he tilted his head. '' I can throw that question right back at you'' he replied. I sighed, trying to hide the marker behind my back, looking away from his dangerous stare. '' Is it perhaps that you wanted some company after that dramatic scene which was caused by your foolishness?'' he coldly stated. I looked back at him, my mouth slowly opening to say something, but I couldn't make something up. The remark he made had hurt me, and I had to get back at him.  
Come on Darce, just make up something so genius that his panties would drop on the spot! The thought sounded so ridiculous that I started to laugh. Loki raised his eyebrow as he watched me laugh. '' What is there to laugh about, human, are you finally snapping?'' he said, raising the corner of his lips, creating a mischievous look.

'' You are right Loki, I do desire your company'' I said, trying to pout sexily while crawling over to him. I could see his confused look for a second, perhaps the word sarcasm didn't mean much in Asgard. I decided to play with him for some more.  
''I feel so lonely right now, I would love for your Godlike presence to remain with me for a bit longer'' I said, our faces inches apart. I was still holding the marker behind my back and I felt my heart beating faster and faster. I didn't know if it was because of the adrenaline or because of the way the moonlight illuminated Loki's face. Why not both?  
I could see in Loki's eyes that he was clueless of what to say, and it was the first time I saw him as speechless as this.

I lifted my arm, holding the marker still and I drew a stripe across his face while laughing like a maniac. I wish I could capture the look on his face when he felt the tip of the marker touch his cheek. '' You..'', he wasn't sure of what to say I suppose. I backed away, in order to see my masterpiece from a distance. He looked like a ragged up pirate who has a scar across his face. From his forehead to his left cheek, it was coloured black. I laughed out loud and I could see him frown. ''How dare you…Lowly creature…to me?'' he said while raising his volume.  
Suddenly he leaned forward, grabbing my wrists, and pinned me down. ''You are going to regret this''. I gulped and looked up, trying to brush it off with a laugh; '' It was just a joke, don't act so uptight about it, I will even help you remove it!'' I said, trying to wiggle my way out. His green eyes scanned my expression, and I saw him frowning quite badly. I looked slightly down, yet I immediately made sure I met his eyes again because I started blushing furiously. Is it normal in Asgard to sleep like that? Is what I thought.

'' Do tell me, human, how is it that you don't feel any fear while I am in your presence? Are you even aware I could kill you right here and end this right now?'' he said whilst releasing my left wrist from his grip. His free hand went up my neck, squeezing it quite tightly. My mind told me to scream, kick and cry but my heart kept calm. I focused my eyes on Loki, while his were on mine. I moved my now-freed hand towards my neck, placing it on top of Loki's hand. For a second he surely thought I'd try to escape but I didn't. I merely laid mines gently on top of his. I could see his eyes searching for any kind of sign of protest, any sign for my fear but I made sure he couldn't find it. Loki looked at our hands, on top of each other on my neck before he quickly pulled it away.  
''Get out'' he said before standing up. He didn't even look at me, I couldn't see his expression at all. I stood up, and walked in front of Loki. I stared at him and I saw some signs of him feeling uncomfortable. I didn't know why though. '' _The stripe on your face looks brilliant'_' I told him. The tension flowed away and I could see his expression soften for a moment; '' _You better run before I **kill** you right here_''. I chuckled loudly and ran towards the door, turning around one more last time.  
''_ Tomorrow we shall go to the mall, because you seriously need some pyjama pants!_'' I shouted, leaving him with a baffled expression. __


End file.
